<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two sides of the same coin by Cara_Kitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918953">Two sides of the same coin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara_Kitten/pseuds/Cara_Kitten'>Cara_Kitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jackie Chan Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara_Kitten/pseuds/Cara_Kitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie finds out something about the Tiger talisman that he didn't think about before. This is pretty much an excuse to write Jackie Chan smut :3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bad Jackie/Good Jackie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry Uncle Jackie,” Jade said, a big apologizing grin on her face. Currently standing in front of her was two Jackie Chans: a good one and a bad one. The good Jackie looked disappointed while the bad one looked downright annoyed. It was the middle of the night, and they had the right to be annoyed. Jackie was in the middle of some ‘personal care.’ It has been bothering him all day, and he can’t help that he was a man with needs. Though he didn’t indulge in sexual activities, he knew it was unhealthy to hold it for too long.</p><p>But as he was in the middle of taking care of himself, he split into two. He knew Jade had to be messing with the Tiger Talisman and immediately got dressed and went to her room. They were currently living at Section 13, so he just had to walk down the hall. Good gently knocked on Jade's door.</p><p>“One minute!” Jade called out. Bad wouldn’t have any of it.</p><p>“We know you’ve been messing with the talismans,” Bad growled, banging on the door. Jade shyly opened the door and see the two Jackies.</p><p>“Oh, that’s how you found out,” she said. Bad growled, ready to snap, but Good pushed him back and said, “ Yes, and we’d love to know what you were doing with the Tiger Talisman, but we can leave that for the morning. Right now, let’s put the two halves together so we can all go back to sleep.”</p><p>“Um, about that,” Jade started, “I may have lost one of the halves.”</p><p>“What?!” Bad snapped, a snarl threatening Jade.</p><p>“I swear I didn’t mean to! I know it’s somewhere in my room, I just can’t find it,” Jade defended, holding her hands in front of her. Bad threw his hands in the air and started muttering. Good simply sighed and patted Jade’s head.</p><p>“It’s okay, you can find it in the morning. It’s late and we all need to sleep,” Good said, and waved her good night. Jade looked worried as the two Jackies walked back to their room. When they got into their bedroom, Bad leaned against the door and groaned, “That girl has the worst timing.”</p><p>“For once, I have to agree. But we can’t do anything but go to bed and wait until morning,” Good said, taking off his shirt. Bad watched in silence as an idea popped into his head. A devilish smile spread across his lips.</p><p>“You know, we can still finish what we were doing,” Bad said, sauntering across the room. Good looked at him confused and asked, “How?”</p><p>Good felt concern bubble up inside him as Bad came close to him. He backed up until his back was against the wall, in which Bad had calmly trapped him against.</p><p>“You know, two people are more fun than one,” Bad voice caressed the words as he pressed his body against Good.</p><p>“Bad me, this isn’t a good idea,” Good argued, trying to push Bad off of him, but his actions were too gentle. Bad’s smirk grew and he leaned close to Good's ear.</p><p>“It’s only bad if we get caught,” Bad whispered heatedly against Good's ear before giving it a nip. Good gasped at the action and struggled to push Bad off him. Bad grabbed Good by the wrists and pinned them against the wall as he pressed his lips against Good's. Good tried to protest, but the feel of lips</p><p>against his was too good to ignore. His protests quickly quieted down and Bad made quick work upon his lips. Bad sneaked Good's hands above his head and pinned them with one hand. The other hand then snuck down Good's body until it got to a nipple. With a quick pinch, Good gasped again and Bad took this moment to shove his tongue into Good's mouth. With his hand still on Good's nipple, Bad pinched and flicked. To Bad's utmost delight, Good responded with grunts. Bad licked Good's lips and decided to really kick things up. Bad let go of Good's hands and nipple and grabbed under Good's legs and hoisted Good up. Pinning Good between his body and the wall, Bad started grinding against Good. This definitely got a Loud response from Good: Good couldn’t hold back a moan as Bad pressed his hard dick against his own. Good wanted to push Bad off and argue why this was bad, but he couldn’t deny that it all felt all too good. He wrapped his legs around Bad and leaned into the kisses. With Good's legs around him, Bad was able to move his hands up to Good's ass and grab hard. Good grunted and placed his hands on Bad's shoulders for support. Bad pulled away from the kiss and a long string of saliva broke between the two. Bad pulled Good up and started nipping at Good's neck. With each little nip, Good let out a little whine until Bad caught the crook of his neck fully in his mouth and bit down. Good gasped as Bad sucked at the delicate skin.</p><p>“Bad, don’t,” Good weakly warned, but Bad didn’t listen. If fact, Bad sucked harder. When he let go, Bad nipped at the mark. Good worried about the mark that was just left until Bad lifted him off the wall and threw Good onto the bed. Good landed with an oof and Bad was making quick work of removing Good's pants.</p><p>“Bad,” Good started weakly, but was quickly quieted as Bad spun him onto his belly, ass raised into the air.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I'll take care of you,” Bad reassured, rustling through the bed stand. Good knew exactly what Bad was looking for, and it made him nervous. Sure, Jackie had an experimental stage in life and he knew how to have safe anal sex, but he never put it in motion. And he didn’t have any condoms, which worried Good even more.</p><p>“Bad, we shouldn’t, we can’t! We don’t have any condoms,” Good said as he started to push himself up, but Bad grabbed Good by the hair and kissed him quiet and pushed him back into the bed.</p><p>“We know we’re both clean, and there’s no way for you to get pregnant. We’ll be good,” Bad comforted to the best of his abilities. Bad went back to the bed stand drawer until he found the lube. He popped the top and slathered a good amount onto his fingers. Lining his fingers up with Good's puckered asshole, Bad gently slid one finger in.</p><p>“Ah, that’s cold,” Good stated, but Bad simply ignored him and pushed in further. Bad wiggled his finger inside of Good and slowly started to pump. Good was stiff and nervous, unsure how to process what was currently happening. Bad kissed Good's back and said, “Relax, I’ll be careful, ok?”</p><p>Good gave a tight nod and tried to calm his nerves. Bad slid another finger in and scissored his fingers, which earned him a small moan from Good. Bad added one more finger, in which Good grunted. Bad pumped slowly and stretched Good out, all the while Good was mewling to every move. Bad bent his fingers and rubbed where he thought that Good's prostate would be. It took Bad a moment to find the sweet spot, but as soon as he touched it, Good's reaction was immediate. His spine shook and a loud moan was raised from his lips. Bad smiled as he played with the sensitive spot, enjoying the moans Good</p><p>was giving out. Good bucked onto Bad's fingers, barely aware of what he was doing. It felt like fireworks were going off in him and he almost couldn’t handle it. As much as Bad enjoyed watching Good fuck his fingers, he wanted to join the fun. Bad pulled his fingers out, leaving Good feeling empty. Good let out a low whine as he watched Bad tug his own pants off. Popping the lube open again, Bad squirted more into his hand and rubbed it on his risen dick. It was cold, but Bad was so hard and ready that it barely bothered him. He lined the top of his dick to Good's asshole and gently pushed the tip in. Good sucked in his breath.</p><p>“Careful, that hurts,” Good said through slanted breath. Sure, it would’ve hurt more if Bad didn’t prep him, but his dick was bigger than his fingers. Bad slowed to a stop at the tip, but he didn’t want to wait too long. He reached around and grabbed Good's dick and started to stroke. Good groaned and hid his face in the bed. It was good to feel something around his dick. As Bad stroked Good’s dick, Bad started to slowly push his dick further into Good. He took it slowly, but Good started bucking into his hand for more friction, which caused Good to also buck onto Bad's dick. Bad chuckled at Good's impatience and started to go faster. Good moaned into the bed and bucked faster. Bad grunted and matched Good’s speed, which had both of them panting in no time.</p><p>“B-Bad, I can’t handle it much longer, I’m going to cum,” Good warned, but Bad could barely comprehend what Good said. He was on the verge of his own climax. The two started to become out of sync and their moves erratic. Good cane first, tightening around Bad and spilling his seed onto the bed. Bad, on the other hand, had to ride out Good’s climax to get his own. Bad came shortly after Good, filling Good. Pulling out of Good, Bad sunk into the bed next to Good. Good gave Bad a glare and said, “You didn’t need to cum in me.”</p><p>Bad laughed and kissed Good.</p><p>“Go clean yourself up,” Bad chuckled and rolled over to his side. Good was happy that they had a bathroom connected to their bedroom. He quickly cleaned himself up and came back to the bed where an already snoring Bad Jackie was asleep. Good gave a soft sigh and crawled into bed next to Bad. The next morning, the two had made their way to the mess hall and got breakfast when they were greeted by Jade.</p><p>“I found the other half! It slid under my bed,” Jade cheerfully said, holding up the two halves.</p><p>“That’s great,” Good said and Bad simply huffed. A look of curiosity crossed Jade's face and she said, “Good Jackie, what happened to your neck?”</p><p>Good put a hand on his neck. He completely forgot that Bad had left a hickey.</p><p>“Well, uh, you see,” Good started, but was quickly interrupted by Bad, who responded, “I hit him while I was sleeping.”</p><p>“Wow, you must of hit him pretty hard, you left quite the bruise,” Jade said. Bad brushes it off and said, “Yeah yeah, just put the two pieces together already.”</p><p>Jade took the two pieces and placed them together. And just like that, there was one Jackie again. With a sigh of relief, Jackie gave Jade a hug and told her to place the Tiger Talisman back into the safe. With that, he now got to eat his breakfast in peace, the only thought in his head of how much his butt hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie laid there in his bed, gazing at the tiger talisman in his hand. It had been almost a week since the incident happened, but it hadn’t left his mind at all. He knew he should have at least forgotten about by now, but it persisted in his brain. Dare he say it, he wanted more. He laid his arm across his face and sighed deeply. He was debating it when the talisman suddenly activated on its own. Next thing he knows, he’s two again. Good was on top of Bad, straddling his stomach. Each was holding a half of the talisman. <br/>“Well, hello there,” Bad purred from underneath Good. Good gulped and tried to get off, but Bad held his hips in place.<br/>“Woah there, where you going?” Bad asked. <br/>“Off of you,” Good said bluntly. Bad tsked, gripping Good’s hips a little harder.<br/>“Why, when we both know this is exactly where you want to be?” Bad purred. Good blushed.<br/>“Should we really be doing this?” Good questioned. Bad simply shrugged.<br/>“It’s not like we’re hurting anyone.”<br/>“But it’s wrong! It’s-it’s worse than incest!”<br/>“I like to think of it as ‘two-person masturbation.’” <br/>“You’re impossible!” Good said, throwing his hands in the air. Bad grabbed Good’s collar and pulled his face down to face him.<br/>“Then we both agree that there’s no stopping me from doing this,” Bad playfully growled and he smashed his lips on Good’s. Good made little effort to push himself off Bad, but Bad grabbed the back of Good’s head and kept him held there. Good quickly gave in and tilted his head to get closer. Bad grinned into the kiss and bit Good’s lower lip. Good let out a small whimper and Bad took that as an invitation to go deeper. Bad licked Good’s lips and Good opened up right away. Exploring every crevice of Good’s mouth, Bad took advantage of this opening. Bad’s hands slid from the back of Good’s head down his sides and groped Good’s ass. Good moaned as Bad massaged his ass and back of his thighs. Bad pulled away from Good, a long line of saliva dripping from Good’s mouth. <br/>“You like me playing with your ass, don’t you?” Bad asked. Good whimpered and nuzzled into the crook of Bad’s neck. Bad got slightly concerned before he felt hot open-mouth kisses on his neck. As Good trailed his tongue against Bad’s neck, Bad couldn’t help but groan. Damn, where did he learn this? Bad then slipped his hands into Good’s pajama pants, playing with Good’s cheeks. Good moaned loudly against Bad’s skin and scooted down. Bad growled when he could no longer reach Good’s ass but was pleasantly surprised when Good started to grind his hips against Bad’s. Bad chuckled and bucked up, making Good gasp.<br/>“You’re just a little whore wanting to be touched, aren’t you?” Bad chuckled. Good was practically humping Bad, whining needily. Bad grabbed Good’s hair and pulled him off. Good whined, his face red and his eyes full of lust. <br/>“Get your pants off and we’ll fix that,” Bad purred, and Good complied. Bad kicked his own pants off and grabbed the lube. <br/>“Um, Bad?” Good started. Bad looked at him with a questioning look. Good had not only took off his pants, but also his shirt. <br/>“What is it?” Bad asked. Good swallowed.<br/>“C-can I?” Good asked nervously, pointing toward the lube. Bad looked at Good then the lube. Suddenly, it made sense.<br/>“You wanna give me a show?” Bad purred. Good turned redder than he was before.<br/>“That’s not what I meant,” Good argued. Bad chuckled and threw the lube at him.<br/>“I know what you meant. You want to lube yourself up. But I get a show with it,” Bad said. Good caught the lube and nervously fiddled with it. Bad sat down on the edge of the bed, ready and attentive. Good finally popped the lube open and got some on his fingers. Slathering his fingers in the lube, Good carefully reached behind him and slid a finger in. He let out a sigh of relief as the finger went in. He slowly pumped his finger in and out. Good glanced at Bad and caught Bad’s lustful stare. Good felt himself stumble under Bad’s stare but took a deep breath and added another finger. He watched Bad sitting on the edge of the bed. Bad’s hands were folded in front of him and he was staring intently. Good moaned quietly and continued to pump. He moaned and mewled, hoping to get a bit more of a rise out of Bad. Adding a third finger, Good let out a particularly loud moan. Suddenly, Bad got up and grabbed the lube from Good. Bad squirted a good amount onto his hand and went to lathering up his dick. Good watched in interest as he continued to finger himself. Bad then grabbed Good’s hand from his ass and pulled his fingers out roughly. Good hissed, but Bad pulled Good to the bed. Bad laid down on the bed and pulled Good on top of him.<br/>“I want you to ride me like the little whore you are,” Bad demanded. Good shivered at Bad’s words. He tried to align himself with the tip of Bad’s head but was too nervous to do it confidently.<br/>“Um, Bad? Can you help me?” Good asked nervously. Bad grabbed Good’s hips and slowly slid him down his shaft. Good was barely prepared for this and moaned. Once Bad was completely sheathed in Good, Bad rubbed Good’s thighs.<br/>“Whenever you’re ready,” Bad said surprisingly caring. Good nodded and started to slowly move. Bad gently helped move Good by moving his hands with Good’s hips, but Bad was trying so hard not to just slam Good onto his dick. Good was taking his sweet time and Bad was letting him. Eventually, Good began to speed up. Bad hissed in relief.<br/>“God, Good, you’re so tight,” Bad said as Good sped up. Bad began to buck, which made Good moan loudly. The sound of slapping skin and harsh pants were the noise in the room. Good was biting his lip, trying to keep quiet. Bad didn’t want any of that. He grabbed Good by the hips and held him above his dick. Good whined, trying to push himself back onto Bad’s shaft, but Bad tsked.<br/>“Good, you’re so quiet, how am I supposed to know if you like it or not?” Bad teased. Good whimpered, grabbing Bad’s wrists. <br/>“Come on, Good. You’re the good one, after all. You don’t want me to be sad, do you?” Bad said. Good shook his head.<br/>“Then tell me how much you like it?” Bad purred.<br/>“A lot,” Good breathed.<br/>“Hm, what was that?” Bad teased. <br/>“I like it a lot,” Good whined. Bad placed his head in Good’s puckered ass, making Good gasp.<br/>“What do you like a lot?” <br/>“I like you fucking me a lot,” Good moaned, circling his hips around Bad’s head. God, this was too good. Bad gripped Good’s hips and slammed upward. Good gasped loudly and quickly they got into a rhythm of bucking and bouncing. This time, Good didn’t try to hold back his moans, but tried to stay quiet so no one would notice. Soon enough, the two became out of rhythm and erratic, panting and moaning. This time, Bad came first, filling God to the point of dripping. Good was trying to ride Bad’s climax, but he quickly found that Bad wasn’t as hard or big anymore. Bad grabbed Good’s dick and began to pump, leading to whimpers and whines from Good as he bucked into Bad’s hand. Good came into Bad’s hand and all over his stomach. Good slumped on top of Bad, making a slick squishing sound. <br/>“Good, what the fuck,” Bad asked. He didn’t sound angry, instead said it like a blunt statement. <br/>“Sorry, I just got so tired,” Good apologized laying his head on Bad’s chest.<br/>“Come on, we need to get cleaned up before we go to bed,” Bad said, trying to push Good off. Good got off and the two took a quick shower, cleaning themselves of lube and cum. Bad was about to suggest putting the talisman back together, but Good was already snoring quietly on the bed. Sighing, Bad got into the bed and Good curled into his side.<br/>“We are surely fuck, aren’t we?” Bad asked into the quiet room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 3<br/>It’s been about two weeks since Jackie started to use the Tiger Talisman. It became a nightly routine. Split, fuck, then sleep. Tonight, Bad was sitting on the edge of the bed, Good straddling his lap. The two were heavily making out, rubbing crotches. They separated, a long string of saliva dangling between the two. Bad grinned.<br/>“I can feel that you’re ready,” Bad teased, squeezing Good’s ass. Good blushed deeply and opened his mouth. Then he closed it. And then he opened it and just to close it. He brought a hand to his face and looked away from Bad. Bad grabbed Good’s chin and turned his face towards him.<br/>“Hey, what’s up?” Bad asked. Good looked at Bad for a moment, gulped, and opened his mouth for the third time.<br/>“Can I-?” Good started, then he closed his mouth and buried his face into Bad’s shoulder.<br/>“Can you what?” Bad chuckled, petting Good’s hair. Good murmured something into Bad’s shoulder.<br/>“I can’t hear you,” Bad said.<br/>“I want to be inside you,” Good mumbled a little louder. Bad was surprised at Good’s blunt response but chuckled. <br/>“Is that all?” Bad asked. Good silently nodded in Bad’s shoulder. Bad kissed Good’s head and said, “Okay.”<br/>Good pulled himself away from Bad’s shoulder and looked at him in bewilderment.<br/>“Really?” Good asked. <br/>“Of course, it only seems fair. I’ve been fucking your ass for the past two weeks.” Good blushed even deeper, and Bad chuckled. <br/>“If you let me up, we can get started,” Bad teased, rubbing the back of Good’s thighs. Good got off from Bad’s lap and Bad walked to the middle of the room. With his back towards Good, he slowly began to take off his shirt. Good watched in fascination, gazing at how the muscles of Bad’s back flexed and stretched. Jackie never really saw his back, but Good got to see it in all its glory. Bad looked over his shoulder to see Good gazing at him.<br/>“Like what you see?” Bad teased, flexing. Good blushed and began taking his clothes off. Once the two were both naked, Bad walked over to Good and kissed him passionately. <br/>“How do you want me?” Bad asked, smiling slyly. <br/>“Um, lay down on the bed,” Good stuttered. Bad did as Good wished, spreading his legs wide open for Good to see all. Good could feel his face burning and looked away for a second. Bad grabbed Good’s hand and pulled him close.<br/>“Hey, remember, my body is your body. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Bad said and pulled Good into a kiss. Bad could feel Good melt into the kiss. They kissed for a moment before Good pulled away. Good then kissed Bad’s cheek, then his chin, down his neck. Good made a trail of kisses from Bad’s neck down to below his navel. And he kept going down. Bad drew in a breath as Good placed a kiss on the tip of Bad’s dick.<br/>“God, you’re going to dri-“ Bad was cut short as Good dragged his tongue from the base of Bad’s dick to the tip. Without another word, Good wrapped his mouth around Bad’s dick. Bad let out a loud groan, throwing back his head. Good slowly moved his head down, gently sucking. Bad hissed as Good got his whole dick into his mouth. God, where did he learn that? Bad thought. Good started to gain momentum, moving up and down. Bad grabbed Good’s hair, trying to get a hold of himself.<br/>“Good, if you’re not careful, I’m gonna nut in your mouth,” Bad almost whined. Good pulled his mouth off with a pop and looked at Bad.<br/>“Sorry,” Good said.<br/>“Don’t be sorry, just be careful,” Bad said. Good nodded and then grabbed the lube. After applying a good amount onto his fingers, Good positioned his fingers against Bad’s asshole. Good gently slipped a finger in, and Bad hummed in delight.<br/>“That feel good,” Bad said. Good began to gently pump his finger and he licked Bad’s cock. As Good added another finger, he started to suck Bad’s dick again. Bad groaned. Good added a third finger and adjusted his fingers to hit the sensitive spot. Once he found it, he gently rubbed it. Bad groaned loudly, arching his back. Good juggled sucking Bad’s dick and rubbing Bad’s prostate, earning loud moans. <br/>“God, fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Bad warned. Good immediately stopped sucking and retreated. Bad glanced up at Good to see that he was applying lube to his one hard dick.<br/>“Are you sure about this?” Good asked. <br/>“Of course, now fuck me like the little slut you are,” Bad said playfully. Good positioned himself between Bad’s legs and gently slid in. Bad hissed, and Good stopped.<br/>“Don’t stop! You’re so big and hard,” Bad growled. Good nodded and slid in farther. Once he was sheathed, Good waited for Bad’s approval, which he didn’t need to wait long. Bad growled and bucked his hips up. Good started to move, but Bad wrapped his legs around his hips and started to force Good to move. Good moved with the rhythm that Bad was setting, but that didn’t seem to be enough.<br/>“God, Good, I need you. I need you to go deeper,” Bad moaned. Good grabbed the back of Bad’s thighs and got onto his knees. With the new angle, Good was able to plow into Bad’s asshole not only harder but faster.<br/>“Fuck, you feel so good! You fill me up so good! Fuck me like a slut,” Bad practically yelled. Good bent over and kissed Bad quickly.<br/>“Be a little quieter, and I can fuck you harder,” Good murmured hotly into Bad’s ear. Bad shivered at Good’s sudden dominance and immediately bit his lip. And Good wasn’t lying when he said he could fuck harder. Good slammed his dick into Bad’s asshole so hard that Bad whined through his teeth. Bad couldn’t buck his hips as Good held his thighs. Bad could only arch his back and grab the sheets. <br/>“Fuck, Bad, you’re so good,” Good muttered, slamming into Bad. The two panted and whined, trying to stay quiet. Good’s rhythm became erratic and clumsy, and Bad was trying so hard not to cum before Good. The two almost came at the same time. Bad’s semen burst like a fountain, getting onto both his and Good’s stomach. Good filled Bad up with his semen, gasping at the strong orgasm. Once both were over the euphoria of their orgasms, Good carefully pulled out of Bad. <br/>“We should shower,” Good said, but Bad pulled him down and kissed him quickly.<br/>“Yeah,” Bad agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only the sound of heavy pants and skin slapping on skin could be heard in Jackie’s room. Bad and Good were in the middle of one of their bouts, which have been happening for about two months now. Bad was pounding Good into the mattress. They held onto each other desperately, like they were being pulled apart. Suddenly, a knock on the door stops the two of them. <br/>“Jackie, are you awake?” Captain Black’s voice drifted through the door. Bad quickly covered Good’s mouth to stop him from answering. The two were quiet while Captain Black talked.<br/>“I’ve noticed that the Tiger Talisman has been missing, and I wanted to talk to you about it. I would think Jade got a hold of it, but I have no idea why she would take that one,” Black babbled on. After a stressful moment of silence, Black answered himself.<br/>“I guess he is asleep. I’ll talk to him in the morning about it,” Black muttered to himself and walked off. Bad and Good stayed silent until they can no longer hear Black’s footsteps. With that, Bad let out a sigh and uncovers Good’s mouth.<br/>“Little prick thinks he can talk to us in the middle of the night,” Bad quietly snarled, “luckily we can handle him tomorrow.”<br/>Good was quiet.<br/>“What’s wrong?” Bad asked, glancing at Good. By the look on Good’s face, Bad could tell that Good was worried.<br/>“What are we going to tell him tomorrow?” Good asked, biting his bottom lip. Bad raised an eyebrow.<br/>“We’ll just tell him we were studying the limitations of the talisman or some bullshit,” Bad batted Good’s question of like it didn’t matter.<br/>“But for two months? Won’t he be suspicious?” <br/>“Why would he question us?”<br/>“Because two months would be a long time to study one talisman. And we’d have to be done at some point.” Bad growled at Good’s response. <br/>“We don’t have to do shit,” Bad growled, grabbing Good’s hips. He pulled back and slammed his dick into Good, making Good gasp.<br/>“Who cares that the Tiger Talisman isn’t in the vault,” Bad continued, pounding hard into Good. He lifted Good’s hips and wrapped Good’s leg around his hips. Bad then placed his hands on the wall behind Good’s head and continued to slam into Good.<br/>“We can say whatever we want, and no one can stop us,” Bad said, his eyes closed. Suddenly, he heard a sniffle from Good. Immediately, Bad stopped and looks down at Good. Good has tears in his eyes. <br/>“Hey, hey. What’s wrong, did I hurt you?” Bad asked, laying next to Good. Good sniffled and wiped his eyes.<br/>“We can’t keep doing this. We are the same person. The only reason we aren’t right now is because of the Tiger Talisman, and we can’t keep using it,” Good explained. Bad is quiet for a moment.<br/>“We need to stop, before we are caught,” Good went on. Bad gently pulled out and pulled Good into his chest. Good and Bad laid together, quiet. <br/>“Maybe you’re right,” Bad finally broke the silence. Good looked up at him with soulful eyes. Bad glanced down.<br/>“I know we’ve been doing this, but we can’t get caught. Who knows how others will react,” Bad continued. Good sniffled and Bad planted a kiss on his forehead. <br/>“We’ll put the talisman back tomorrow morning,” Bad said. The rest of the night, the two laid next to each other in silence, not wanting to move.<br/>The next morning, Jackie was in the vault putting the Tiger Talisman away. <br/>“Whatchya doing, Uncle Jackie?” Jade popped out of seemingly nowhere, making Jackie jump.<br/>“I was just checking on the talismans! Captain Black came by my room last night saying that he thought one of the talismans was missing, so I thought I’d check myself,” Jackie lied. Jade stared at him suspiciously.<br/>“The real question is what are you doing? You know you’re not allowed in the vault,” Jackie changed the subject, pushing Jade out of the vault. With one last look at the Tiger talisman, Jackie sighed and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade had noticed that Jackie has been in a funk for the last couple of days. She also knew it had to do something with the Tiger Talisman. She just didn’t know what it was. She set up a plan, which did involve the J Team going to a restaurant that had a dance for and an arcade. But that wasn’t on purpose. She just really wanted to hang out with Paco. Tohru said he didn’t want to come, but Viper and El Toro Fuerte both agreed on coming. She didn’t tell them the plan though. If everything worked out, Jackie would have everything figured out before they left. Speaking of which, Jade saw Jackie walking out of his room. <br/>“Uncle Jackie! Catch!” Jade yelled and threw something at Jackie. Jackie quickly threw his hand up and caught it. When he looked at it, he saw that it was the Tiger Talisman, glowing in activation. Suddenly, there were two Jackies, both holding a half of the talisman. <br/>“Very funny, but this isn’t the time for jokes,” Good sighed. Bad simply grunted. The two were about to put the two pieces back together when Jade zoomed past and grabbed both pieces. Both Jackies looked behind them where Jade was tossing the two pieces of the talisman in one hand and holding the Rabbit Talisman in the other. Bad growled and almost lunged at Jade, but Good held him back.<br/>“Jade, whatever you’re doing, it’s not funny. We need to put the two pieces back together,” Good said, holding his hand out.<br/>“No, you need to figure out whatever is wrong here,” Jade said.<br/>“There’s nothing wrong,” Bad snapped. Jade pointed at him.<br/>“See, there is something wrong! I noticed that Jackie wasn’t himself after he put the Tiger Talisman away, so you two must have had a fight of some sort,” Jackie explained. Bad humphed, cross his arms, and looked away. Good just sighed.<br/>“Jade, it’s more complicated than that,” Good started, but Bad interrupted.<br/>“It’s none of her business anyways! She shouldn’t try to help with adult problems,” Bad growled. <br/>“But I’m only making a chance where the two of you can talk it out, I’m just giving a push in the direction that needs to be made,” Jade argued.<br/>“Yes, and we’ll deal with this AFTER we are done at the restaurant,” Good stated, walking closer to Jade. Jade quickly retracted the Tiger Talisman pieces and took a step back.<br/>“Nu-uh! You are going to figure this out or you’re going to the restaurant as two different people,” Jade said. Before the two of them could argue, Jade sped off to who knows where. Good and Bad look at each other for a second and then walked in different directions. <br/>The two weren’t seen again until it was time to go to the restaurant. Good was wearing a plain white t-shirt while Bad was wearing a black button down. Jade caught them outside the entrance of Section 13.<br/>“So, did you two make up?” Jade asked. They looked at each other for a moment and looked back at Jade.<br/>“Yes,” they said in union. Jade looked at them in disbelief. <br/>“You guys didn’t make up, did you?” Jade asked. They looked away, not wanting to admit it. Jade sighed. She really hoped it wouldn’t have to come to this. <br/>“I guess we’re going to the restaurant,” Jade said.<br/>“We can’t go like this!” Bad snarled. Jade looked at him with big puppydog eyes.<br/>“But I was looking so forward to this,” she said with crocodile tears in her eyes. Bad threw his arms up and headed towards Section 13’s entrance. Jade grabbed him by the wrist and said, “Oh, no you don’t! We know better than to leave you alone. You’re coming too!”<br/>“Why the fuck should I?” Bad snapped. <br/>“Bad, language,” Good warned, but Bad just glared. Good immediately winced and looked away.<br/>“See? You need to get this figured out. Maybe a night out will do both of you some good,” Jade suggested. Before either could argue, a limo pulled up and Paco’s head popped out of one of the windows. <br/>“Hey Jade! Woah, why are there two Jackies?” Paco asked.<br/>“Paco, I’d like you to meet Bad and Good, tow halves of Jackie,” Jade said, introducing the two. El Toro Fuerte looked out from behind Paco.<br/>“That doesn’t explain anything,” Paco said bluntly. <br/>“Well, it has to do with the Tiger Talisman, but we’re here, ready to go!” Jade said, marching towards the limo. Good and Bad looked at each other and sighed and obediently followed Jade. The three made their way into the limo. Viper was sitting next to El Toro Fuerte, playing on her phone when she looked up. She blinked and shook her head and looked again.<br/>“Two Jackies?” Viper asked.<br/>“Yes, we just went over this,” Paco stated. El Toro Fuerte and Viper exchanged a glance and shrugged. Good sat on one side of the limo and Bad sat on the other side. Good was looking out the window dejectedly while Bad had his arms crossed and eyes closed. The limo was awkwardly quiet.<br/>“So, um, why are there two Jackies?” Viper asked.<br/>“Good and Bad are arguing and I thought I could get them to make up by forcing them apart,” Jade explained in a whisper. The whole car could still hear her, but it made it a little less obvious.<br/>“How do you know they’re arguing?” El Toro Fuerte asked. Jade just waved her hands at Good and Bad.<br/>“Okay, you have a point, but do you know why they’re fighting?” Viper asked quietly. Jade sighed.<br/>“If I did, I would’ve done more by now,” Jade said.<br/>“We can hear you,” Bad stated, not even opening his eyes. The rest of the ride was silent. As soon as they got to the restaurant, everyone clambered out of the limo in a rush. They quickly got seated and the waitress took all of their orders. Jade sat between Paco and Viper o one side of the table, while El Toro Fuerte was unlucky enough to be stuck between the two Jackies. Viper quickly pulled out her phone and typed something on it. When she was done, she showed Jade.<br/>I think I can get to Good, but I need to get him alone, Viper had typed. Jade quickly took Viper’s phone and typed a response.<br/>You could ask him to dance, Jade had suggested. <br/>Good idea, you have the DJ play a slow song and I’ll ask Good to dance, Viper typed back. Jade gave Viper a thumbs up and got off her chair.<br/>“I’ll be right back,” Jade called as she ran toward the DJ.<br/>“Hey, wait for me,” Paco yelled as he ran after her. Good watched them from the table. Jade chatted with the DJ for a moment, leaving Paco looking confused. Good saw Jade whisper something into Paco’s ear, and he seemed to nod in agreement. They ran back to the table.<br/>“El Toro Fuerte, can we have some money to play some of the games before our food gets here?” Paco asked. El Toro Fuerte looked uncertain, but they gave huge smiles. <br/>“Food won’t be here for a while, might as well let them run off some energy,” Viper piped up. El Toro Fuerte gave a sigh and pulled a five-dollar bill out of his wallet.<br/>“This should suffice until the food gets here,” he said. Jade snatched the money out of his hand and the two ran to the token dispenser. The adults sat at the table in awkward silence. El Toro Fuerte let out a cough and opened his mouth, but the slow song started to play. Viper stood up and walked over to Good. <br/>“Would you have this dance?” she asked, extending a hand out to him. Good looked at her for a moment.<br/>“Come on, it won’t hurt anyone if you have a dance,” El Toro Fuerte said, smacking Good’s back a little too hard. <br/>“I guess one dance will be okay,” Good responded and took Viper’s hand. Viper led Good to the dance floor and pulled him close. Good awkwardly held Viper’s hand and placed his hand on her hip.<br/>“You know, I don’t bite,” Viper teased.<br/>“Sorry, I just haven’t danced with anyone in a long time,” Good said. <br/>“Who was the last person you danced with?” Viper asked. Good thought for a moment.<br/>“I’d have to say my mom,” Good said, “but I’m not certain.”<br/>Back at the table, Bad had turned his head away from the dance floor and was currently trying to entertain himself with the straw in his water cup.<br/>“So, how are you and that other Jackie different, you know, other than being good and bad?” El Toro Fuerte asked. <br/>“That’s really the only difference. He’s all nice and cheerful and kind, and I’m a known asshole,” Bad answered, looking uninterested.<br/>“So, it’s more of a personality thing than actual morals?” <br/>“Eeyup. We even share memories.”<br/>“But you’re two different people now?”<br/>“When we come back together, our memories merge.”<br/>“That’s got to be a little confusing.”<br/>“It’s alright,” Bad said. <br/>“Well, then you’ll have the memory of dancing with Viper when you merge?” El Toro Fuerte asked. At this, Bad glanced at the dance floor to see Good and Viper caressing each other, too close together. Bad growled under his breath.<br/>Back on the dance floor, Good and Viper were quiet. Good didn’t look like he was having fun, but Viper was about to strike.<br/>“So, you and Bad Jackie are two parts of the same person?” Viper asked.<br/>“Yes and no. We have completely different personalities, and we have our own experiences,” Good answered.<br/>“Then you two must get into arguments all the time,” Viper said.<br/>“No, not really. I like to think we compliment each other,” Good said, gently smiling. Viper tilted her head.<br/>“Then why are you fighting now?” Viper continued to ask. Good opened his mouth for a second and closed it. He was silent for a moment.<br/>“It’s not that we’re fighting, it-it’s more complicated than that,” Good responded. Viper lifted a eyebrow, and Good began to stumble.<br/>“Well, I can’t really talk about it, and-“ Good was cut off by Bad stomping over.<br/>“My turn,” Bad growled lowly. Viper and Good separated.<br/>“If you wish,” Viper said, holding out a hand. Instead, Bad grabbed Good’s wrist and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor, much to Viper’s and Good’s surprise.<br/>“Bad, what are you doing?” Good quietly asked. Bad spun around to face Good and pulled him close.<br/>“I’m dancing with you, that’s what I’m doing,” Bad said bluntly. The two awkwardly swayed side to side in silence.<br/>“Bad, this isn’t a good idea,” Good started, but Bad interrupted him.<br/>“We’re just dancing, it’s not like we’re doing anything wrong,” Bad said.<br/>“We’re two male adults that look alike, that’s got to bring some questions up.”<br/>“If anyone bothers us, I’ll punch them.”<br/>“That’ll just get us kicked out of the restaurant.” <br/>“People shouldn’t bother us then,” Bad stated, shrugging his shoulders. Good groaned.<br/>“You’re impossible,” Good said. Bad grinned wickedly.<br/>“Then there’s no stopping this,” Bad said. Before Good could eve ask, Bad bit the crook of Good’s neck. Good had to bite his lip not to respond. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed, but everyone seemed to be minding their own business.<br/>“Bad, stop, we’re in public,” Good whined quietly. Bad let go and kissed where he bit. <br/>“I think this is exactly what needs to be done,” Bad said hotly against Good’s skin. He quickly grabbed Good’s wrist and pulled him to the bathroom. Without them noticing, Viper had them under her surveillance and watched them like a hawk as they made their way to the bathroom.<br/>“Interesting,” Viper stated, sipping out of her cup. El Toro Fuerte had simply pretended he saw nothing and sipped his soda. Just then, Jade and Paco had come back from the arcade.<br/>“Hey Viper, how’d it go?” Jade asked. <br/>“It went well,” Viper said, not going any further. Jade glanced around the table.<br/>“Hey, where’s Good and Bad?” Jade asked. Viper pulled a twenty-dollar bill and handed it to Paco.<br/>“Why don’t you two try to get me a toy from that claw machine. If you don’t wish after the first five times, just use the rest of the tokens for games,” Viper said.<br/>“Wow, thanks Viper,” Paco said and ran back to the arcade. Jade still looked suspicious.<br/>“Seriously, where did they go?”<br/>“To the bathroom,” El Toro Fuerte answered. Viper shot him a glance. <br/>“Together?” Jade asked.<br/>“Is it too strange to think that two halves of the same person have to use the restroom at the same time?” El Toro Fuerte asked. Jade opened her mouth and then immediately closed it. Without answering, she ran to the arcade.<br/>“Quick thinking,” Viper said. El Toro Fuertye just shrugged.<br/>In the bathroom, Bad had brought Good into one of the stalls.<br/>“Shut the door,” Bad demanded. Good obeyed and locked the door. Bad immediately pushed Good against the door and pressed his lips forcibly to Good’s. Good made no attempt to push Bad away. Instead, he grabbed Bad and held him tightly, like he would never let go. The two kissed passionately, not letting up until they needed air. They parted, gasping for air. <br/>“God, I missed this. I missed you,” Bad admitted. Good looked surprised and smiled.<br/>“I missed you too,” Good said. Bad quickly pulled Good back to his lips and they continued kissing. Bad bit Good’s bottom lip, earning him a low whine. Bad let his tongue explore Good’s mouth, hot and heavy pants coming from both. Good grabbed Bad’s hips and pressed his hard-on onto Bad’s. Both moaned loudly. Bad pulled away from Good.<br/>“Oh, God, fuck,” Bad muttered as he grinded against Good. The two are interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening and someone coming in. Good and Bad are silent and still as the person went to one of the urinals and took a piss. As soon they left, Good and Bad let out a breath of relief and looked at each other. Then they started to laugh.<br/>“Oh God, we were almost caught,” Bad laughed. Good couldn’t even answer with how hard he was laughing. They quieted down after a few moments of laughter.<br/>“Well, we should get back to the table,” Good said. Bad lifted an eyebrow.<br/>“With that raging boner?” Bad asked, pointing down. Good looked to see a tent in the front of his pants. With a deep blush, Good said, “Okay, maybe we should take care of that first.”<br/>Bad grinned and got down on his knees and began to unbutton Good’s pants.<br/>“I can take care of it myself,” Good said.<br/>“I want to do this,” Bad answered, pulling Good’s pants to his knees. Good’s boner sprang forth, red and erect. Bad licked his lips and carefully licked the slit of Good’s dick. Good grunted as Bad took Good’s length into his mouth. Bad started to move slowly, teasing Good. Good placed his hands on opposite sides of the stall for support. Bad gained some speed and snuck a hand up Good’s leg. Soon, Bad’s hand was on Good’s balls, massaging gently. Good let out a low moan.<br/>“Bad, hurry up,” Good begged. Bad grazed his teeth against Good’s dick, gently of course. This earned him a small gasp. Bad hummed in the back of his throat, making Good moan. He soon started a rhythm of sucking and massaging. Good bit his lip and tried not to fuck Bad’s mouth. Bad, on the other hand, crept his free hand up Good’s stomach and pinched one of his nipples. Good let out a low whine. <br/>“Bad, I’m going to cum,” Good said. Bad was surprised that he was going to come so soon, but they have been sex deprived for a couple of days now. Bad quickened his pace and sucked on Good’s entire length. Just as soon as it had start, Good had ended it with his climax. Bad gladly swallows everything and wipes his mouth.<br/>“Man, you really needed that, didn’t you?” Bad teased. Good blushed and pulled up his pants. Bad stood up, showing that he had his own boner.<br/>“Do you want me to get you?” Good asked. Bad chuckled and kissed Good’s cheek.<br/>“Nah, I can do it myself. It’d be better for both of us if you went back to the table,” Bad said. Good nodded in agreement and left the bathroom. As Good approached the table, he noticed that only Viper and El Toro Fuerte were at the table. He sat down, joining in the conversation. Soon after, the food had arrived and El Toro Fuerte went to get the kids. Viper gave Good a knowing look as soon as El Toro Fuerte was out of earshot.<br/>“So, it’s that kind of complicated,” Viper teased. Good blushed.<br/>“You won’t tell anyone, will you?” Good asked.<br/>“Of course not. It’s none of my business. But if you ever want to add a third person, call me,” Viper said with a wink. Good chuckled.<br/>“I think Bad would get too jealous for that,” Good said.<br/>“Yeah, he seems pretty possessive,” Viper agreed. Soon, everyone got back at the table, but this time, Good and Bad were sitting next to each other. Jade noticed and gave Viper a curious look. Viper simply smiled and gave a wink. When Jade and the two Jackies were back at Section 13, Jade tried to confront them, but they avoided her question. A girl of her words, Jade gave Good and Bad the two pieces of the Tiger Talisman and they put it back together. Jackie figured he’d figure something out later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>